


Royal Secrets

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Royalty, Secretly a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin picks up this good-looking stranger at the club for a night of hot passinate fun. The man has more than one secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin_writers Trope Bingo, for my 'secretly a virgin' square.
> 
> Sorry, not beta'd yet. This might get beta'd at some later point.

Merlin lubed up his fingers. This was so hot, he wanted the blond so much that he was shaking and the way the other was writhing didn’t do anything to cool his excitement down. As he touched his fingers to Andy’s arse, the other man tensed and looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Are you alright?”

Usually, Merlin was good at reading physical reactions when he was with a lover, but he’d just met Andy in a club not even half an hour before. 

“Yes, proceed.”

But the wide, almost fearful eyes and the way Andy fisted the sheet next to him before Merlin had even done anything, held him back. “No. You are not alright.” Merlin sat back on his haunches and looked at Andy. “You haven’t done this before, have you?” 

The blond blushed and looked away. 

“There’s no need to be ashamed. We’ve all started at one point. I just need to know, I don’t want to hurt you. You need to be honest with me.”

Andy scrambled up, leaned back against the headboard and looked lost. “I’ve been brought up to know to trust no one.”

“Then we should probably not do this, if you don’t trust me enough.” Merlin waited. There was something to this man he had felt the moment they’d met, an air of secrecy, something noble. 

“I don’t know you at all.” Andy threw him a look.

Merlin smiled. “I don’t know you either, Andy.” 

To his surprise, the blond held out his hand. “Hello, my name is Arthur, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Arthur…” Merlin blinked before something clicked in his head. “You’re… _the_ Arthur.” Oh fuck! Prince Arthur, heir to the throne, in his bed. That was why the man had looked so familiar! His face was on every magazine around the country at least twice a month. Prince Arthur, the party prince, seen with lots of gorgeous women from around the world, having a new consort each time he was spotted somewhere. To think that Merlin had pulled him in a gay club…

Andy…Arthur nodded. “Yes, I am and you should be aware of the fact that you will be sworn to secrecy, there will be papers to sign and they will search your background, I’m sorry.”

“I…this is awkward…”

“Are you some kind of criminal?”

Merlin laughed. “No. I just…how do I address you?” He wasn’t big on the monarchy, but he knew there were protocols to follow and all such.

Arthur chuckled. “We are in your bed, naked, you were about to push your fingers up my behind and you want to stick to protocol? That’s amusing. As I said, I’m Arthur.” His face became serious again. “Why don’t we forget about formality and continue with what you’ve started?”

“I mean…how did you even get to the club? You usually have a huge entourage and security people and all that.”

Arthur made a face. “It was difficult to shake them off but finally I managed. Don’t let the press photos fool you, Merlin. No matter how many women the palace provides, I feel…different. I needed to get away for one night at least…to find out…so I’ll know what…” He blushed slightly again. 

“So I’m your little gay experiment.” Merlin smiled. He was surprised how open and vulnerable Arthur sounded and that he told him all this. He was a complete stranger to the prince. 

“I wouldn’t want to call it that. It’s more…an exploration.”

“Are you sure it’s what you really want?” Merlin held Arthur look and smiled when he saw the little nod.

“Yes.”

+++

Merlin adjusted his bow tie for the millionth time and brushed his hands down the lapels of his suit as the limousine slowly drove up to the castle. He had been there a lot of times in the past two years but tonight, he would officially be introduced to the King. 

Smiling, Merlin thought back to that first night. The night when Arthur had picked him to finally find out who he was. What Merlin had thought would be a hot one-night stand had turned into a night of talking and exploring. He had prepared Arthur for what felt like hours, always making sure he didn’t cause him discomfort and when he finally slid into him, Arthur was whimpering, panting, cursing and begging for more. 

He had been willing to file this night under ‘exceptional encounters and very special men’ but Arthur had kept coming back. Even though it had taken some getting used to, Merlin had tried to adjust to the life of the crown prince as well as he could. There were lots of things he just couldn’t take seriously, like the two towers of security men who had started to follow him around and more than once he blew their not so secret cover by chatting with them and drawing them into conversations. 

Merlin was aware of the fact that the palace had sniffed out every aspect of his life – but what did he have to hide? A single mother who had brought him up well enough so he could make it on his own in this world? His more or less boring job at an office of a not-very-well-known insurance company? His bunch of rowdy friends who liked to have fun but never got into trouble with the law? They must have been bored out of their minds and most likely couldn’t understand what his Royal Highness saw in such an average bloke.

He didn’t care. Merlin knew they had to be discreet and so far they had managed to keep their affair out of the public eye. No, Merlin corrected himself, not ‘affair’. Not too long ago, Arthur had told him he loved him. Merlin smiled, he had fallen in love with Arthur the moment he had been so honest with him that first night and no matter what would happen after tonight, he would always love him. 

Taking a deep breath, Merlin climbed out of the car as the door was being opened and entered the palace.


End file.
